


Dates (Interrupted)

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Can't Use His Words, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: Five times Harry interrupted Eggsy's dates (and one time he didn't.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongoose_bite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoose_bite/gifts).



> mongoose-bite (amazing writer btw) requested: "Eggsy: “Why do you always call me when I’m on a date?”' on tumblr! So I did not throw away my shot. 
> 
> Transferring this over to AO3 from my tumblr.

**i.**

“Gary Unwin,” Eggsy answers his phone, watching as his date walked towards the rest room.

“Eggsy, it’s Harry. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“I’m actually in the middle of a date. He’s just gone to the loo, so I’ve got a quick second.”

“Right…” Harry says, voice a bit off, but Eggsy doesn’t pay much attention as he sees his date on his way back.

“Sorry Harry, but my date’s here. Can you text me whatever it is instead?”

“Of course, Eggsy,” Harry agrees shortly before hanging up.

“Anything wrong?” Eggsy’s date asks, smiling charmingly as he returns to his seat.

“Nah, just work calling,” Eggsy answers easily enough. “So back to what we were talking about.”

When he gets back to his flat, Harry still hasn’t texted him and when he reaches out to Merlin or the other Knights, they tell him nothing was going on at Kingsman. Eggsy shrugs, figuring he’ll talk with Harry about it tomorrow.

**ii.**

“You have got to be shitting me,” Eggsy groans into his phone.

“I apologize, but we are short of agents,” Harry tries to reason with Eggsy. “And the mission is time sensitive.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Eggsy sighs and looks apologetically at his date. She’s frowning at him, but senses his displeasure so she’s not mad at him. “I’ll be at the shop in a second.”

Eggsy reaches for his wallet and lets his phone drop to the table.

“Emergency?” his date asks.

“Work,” Eggsy confirms, “we got an overnight order that has to be done first thing in the morning to send out. Apparently I’m the only tailor still in town.”

“Maybe a rain check?” his date asks hopefully. Up until this point the meal and company had been great, one work emergency shouldn’t ruin the potential.

“Rain check.”

When he gets to Kingsman, he ends up shouting at Harry. Apparently the “time sensitive” mission Harry had called him in for wasn’t as “time sensitive” as claimed. Eggsy grumbles as his gets into his agent gear and boards the Kingsman jet a few hours later. He probably could have finished his date tonight.

When he gets back, he calls his rain checked date for another chance, but she quickly shuts him down and blocks him. Eggsy stares down at his phone in shock. He wasn’t that bad of a date was he?

**iii.**

“What.”

“Ah, good evening Eggsy! I was wondering-”

“Harry, I’m on a date. You know I’m on a date. I specifically asked off tonight for this date and even got a burner phone for the evening so I could enjoy my date so I would be able to make calls but not receive them. Someone better be dead for you to have went looking for my number.”

“Well-”

“Good night, Harry.”

**iv.**

First time is chance, second is coincidence, and the third time is a pattern. So Eggsy isn’t surprised when his phone begins to buzz halfway through his date, Harry’s name displaying on the screen.

“Sorry Tilde, it’s Harry,” he sighs, and the Swedish Princess nods in understanding. Eggsy gets up and leaves the main dining room, wandering out into one of the many palace hallways before accepting the call.

“Oh! I was preparing to leave a voicemail,” Harry says pleasantly enough when Eggsy answers.

“Had to excuse myself from royalty,” Eggsy explains dryly, observing how Harry’s voice seems to hitch at the revelation.

“You’re with company then?”

“Princess Tilde’s, yeah,” Eggsy confirms. “Just on a date to catch up with her after V Day.”

“Ah..yeah, Merlin mentioned your…relations.”

“Merlin’s a dirty liar,” Eggsy laughs, finally understanding something as Harry breathes out a sigh of relief. “Me and Tilde are just friends. I call it a date because her ‘people’ are demanding she shop around for marriage prospects.”

“The life of royalty, I suppose,” Harry muses.

“You would know Arthur,” Eggsy teases, “now what were you calling about?”

“Making sure you weren’t kidnapped,” Harry admits, “you went completely offline and a jet was missing. Merlin was concerned when he couldn’t access the jet cameras.”

“Had to take precautions. I’m at Tilde’s safe house.”

“Understandable,” Harry agrees. “I believe I’ll see you back at Kingsman soon then?”

“I’ll see you Harry.”

Eggsy hangs up with a smile on his face, making his way back to the dining room. Tilde looks up and grins in understanding.

“Finally going to get your man?” she teases. Eggsy laughs and shakes his head.

“Not yet, but soon.”

**v.**

“You sure that’s everything?”

Eggsy looks down at the files Roxy handed over to him, a smile spreading across his face as he takes in everything.

“Yup!” she said with a pop, leaning back in her chair as the server laid down her Cobb Salad and Eggsy’s Chicken Parm.

“Brilliant, you’re the best Rox,” Eggsy smiles, tucking the files into his suit and pulling out his phone. “Hello Harry.”

Roxy snorts and digs into her salad as Harry recovers from the quickness of Eggsy’s answering.

“Eggsy, sorry to bother you on another date-”

“A date? What do you mean?” Eggsy asks in false surprise, winking at Roxy.

“The glasses have your location as the restaurant from your last few dates,” Harry reports, trying not to sound too stalkery and failing. “I assumed-”

“Nah, I’m having lunch with Roxy,” Eggsy interrupts, “just talking about missions and traveling.”

“Oh, well, that solves the issue we had earlier then.”

“What issue?” Eggsy asks innocently, knowing full well Roxy had shut down all means and methods of tracking her before coming to lunch.

“We were looking for Lancelot. But as she’s with you- I’ll let you two finish your lunch.” Harry hangs up almost immediately after and Eggsy and Roxy share a smirk as they continue to eat their lunch.

**+1**

“We’re going on a date,” Eggsy declares, barging into Harry’s office. Harry blinks, hands frozen over his paperwork and mouth hung open.

“I don’t understand?”

“Look, Harry, you’ve been tracking me on all my dates and calling me during each one. Roxy got me the files that showed you calling my second date and threatening her away with included audio files. I hadn’t heard half of those threats before, so I learned something thanks. Also finding my damn burner phone number must have taken ages, four hours to be exact. And I can’t really think of a reason that you would keep interrupting my dates except for the fact that maybe you want to go on a date with me, and I want to go on a date with you.”

“I- what?”

“Let’s. Go. On. A. Date,” Eggsy enunciates, leaning over Harry’s desk. “Lunch, now, let’s go.”

“Right!” Harry exclaims, almost knocking over his desk in a haste to get up. “Yes, date.”

“We’re going to the italian place,” Eggsy tells Harry, linking their fingers together. “And we’re gonna get spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp.”

“Anything you want,” Harry agrees, squeezing his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
